Maiden of the Night
by spica27
Summary: A doll clad in black claims herself as a Soul Maiden – the ones that nurture our pain, of Jun's cousin Kuroi Mato. What is the role of the Soul Maiden in the Alice Game? How will she interfere or not in the Rozen Maiden's life? Will their fate change?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the very first crossover between BRS and Rozen Maiden~ I love both so much!

**Summary:** A doll clad in black claims herself as a Soul Maiden – the ones that nurture our pain, of Jun's cousin Kuroi Mato. What is the role of the Soul Maiden in the Alice Game? How will she interfere or not in the Rozen Maiden's life? Will their fate change?

Prologue

A particular doll floated in an unknown place, it, or better known as she, opened her blue eyes – there were no feelings shown in those eyes but lonely. Yes, she was lonely. She had been floating in that place for a very long time, for she didn't even know how long, centuries maybe. She only had the company of her spirit, Spica. Its warm light gave her hope that she would be able to see the world once again and meet her other self as soon as possible. What she didn't know was that she would meet her, very soon.

* * *

Kuroi Mato had her birthday today, as she had turned 14. Her celebration was quite simple; she's not a little girl anyway. Her elementary friends came to give her good wishes and hopes, and also that would be the last day they would see each other. Most of her friends would be going to another school, in another city. It made Mato sad, that she wouldn't see her friends so frequently like before. They still could send messages through their gadgets though. Her BFF gave Mato a big hug and waved goodbye. Mato also waved goodbye and closed the door shut.

Due to her depressed daughter, Mrs. Kuroi made an arrangement to visit Mato's long-time-no-see cousins, the Sakurada siblings; Sakurada Nori and Sakurada Jun. Even though the age gap was so big, she was sure Nori could be a big sister to Mato somehow. Jun's age was not that far from Mato's, so she's sure they can at least play like they used to – but they wouldn't most likely due to their age now.

Mrs. Kuroi felt so happy she smiled the whole way to her room to ask Mr and Mrs. Sakurada's permission. That made Mato confused a bit.

.

"_**I never knew I'd be that lonely." – Rock, the Maiden of the Night**_

Please review!^^ They are much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Here it is~ The first chapter! :D This story took place before Rozen made the Rozen Maidens, and there's my OC.

**Summary: **A doll clad in black claims herself as a Soul Maiden – the ones that nurture our pain, of Jun's cousin Kuroi Mato. What is the role of the Soul Maiden in the Alice Game? How will she interfere or not in the Rozen Maiden's life? Will their fate change?

* * *

Chapter 1

Rozen looked out the window, trying to grasp any kind of inspiration for the designs of his yet-to-be-made dolls. He wanted to make them 'perfect', the perfect girl, Alice. He had been single for a long time, and he wanted to have a perfect daughter to fill his emptiness inside him. All of his thoughts were disturbed when a bell rung from his front door.

He groaned in frustration, sat up, and walked towards his door.

Rozen was a wealthy man. He was, after all, the greatest doll maker alive that time. He had a mansion as large as a hotel. He had lots of maids and servants, but his all-time favorite is Laplace, he was indeed a hard-worker and loyal man. Oh, and don't forget, he's quite a trickster. He served well as the second-in-chief at the mansion after Rozen.

He opened the door, revealing a man in a black suit and a cape. He was wearing a hat as well, covering his face and leaving him unidentified. But Rozen knew this man in black; it was his old friend, Koi. He said in his letters he would visit him sooner or later to work on his newest design of his doll. Koi said that he needed help for its body, in which Rozen could easily make. While Koi himself made the clothes and other things.

Rozen asked Koi to take a look of the designs, and he looked quite surprised afterwards. The doll was clad in black; even its hair is black.

He asked Koi unsurely, "Are you sure this is how you want the doll to look like? All black?"

"Why yes, I have a very understandable reason of why she's all black." He replied with a calm voice.

"Oh…okay then, let's start working on it", Rozen started searching for his tools.

Mr. Koi also started taking in the fabrics and clothes, "Let's do this" with a determined smile. Rozen smiled back and continued doing his work.

.

At the time Rozen had to put the eyes in the head, he realized something. There was something different about the eyes, according to the design paper anyway. It has circular patterns in the eyes unlike normal doll's eyes.

He decided to ask Koi, "Hey Koi, have you ever told me anything about orb-like eyes? I don't think so."

Koi, who was putting the final touch of her dress flinched, "Oh, that...Right, I forgot to tell you," he made a sorry face.

Rozen just rolled his eyes, "So what's about it..? I know it's something important."

"Yes, it certainly is. Those eyes can give out varies of meanings," explained Koi "feelings that you can't show with words are reflected in those eyes." He finished.

Koi stood up and went to his room, coming back with two blue eye balls with circular patterns on them. That was the most elegant and beautiful blue Rozen had ever seen in his life of making dolls. He slowly took it from Koi's hands and put it accurately in the eye sockets of the doll.

.

Days had passed, weeks had passed, and finally the time has come to put the two pieces altogether. Koi put the dress on her and Rozen attached her head on the body, and there she is; a figure of a peacefully sleeping doll. Koi smiled warmly and picked her up in an elegant way.

He held her close and whispered, "Welcome home," he put her back on the chair, "Black Rock Shooter."

Rozen eventually ruined the happy moment, asking, "So that's how you want to call her? Black Rock Shooter?"

"Yes, _Roz_" Koi answered with an evil grin.

Rozen never liked being called by that, even in his childhood. Koi knew this but he just loved playing around with him. "Rock is fine though, it would be awkward to call her that long." Koi said with a pleasing smile.

"Make sense." Rozen walked out.

Koi followed him out to the garden, "Still wandering about your dolls?" he asked Rozen.

Rozen looked out to the horizon, "Yeah..." he sighed "I can't seem to get any inspiration"

Koi smiled, "Perhaps I can be help to you," he pointed the rose garden, "look at it; don't you think there's something more of a rose?" Rozen's eyes went wide, Maiden of Roses, yes, that's what they would be. "Rozen Maiden," he exclaimed, "I will start sketching their designs right way!" he stormed inside to his working room.

Koi poked his head from the door, "May I lend you my help for their clothes?"

"Certainly, I would love your help" Rozen said while sketching the designs "I'll call you back when I've finished putting all my thoughts in this design."

Koi nodded, "Okay, but before that," he gestured to his doll "I haven't finished my 'stuffs' here…" Rozen blinked, "Very well then, you do that while I do my thing, will you need my assistance?" he asked. "Nah, I can do this on my own." Koi waved a hand.

Koi pulled out a round bottle, inside a star-shaped stone in visible. Rozen knew these kinds of stones; it was to give life to the doll they made. He just stayed silent as Koi took out the mystical stone, carefully putting it into the mouth of the doll called Rock.

"Be a good girl," he smiled "Rock." The little doll then shone brightly and she seemed alive. He then put her in a black suitcase with a silver star on the top. He also inserted a key into the suitcase and a bottle with a small note inside.

It was written like this:

"_I am Rock, the first and last doll of the proud Soul Maiden. Soul Maiden is the doll-form of souls that stays in every teenager's heart and helps them lessen their pain – the pain they receive from their teen ages. It feels like their heart had been stabbed, tore into pieces, but we, souls of the heart, try our best to not let them completely feel it – even if it means being hurt here and there. When they grow up, their heart and defense become stronger, and we are not needed anymore. As for me, I'm a one-of-a-kind soul that has the form of a doll. I protect the heart of one ordinary girl. I am the Maiden of the Night."_

"She would be accompanied by Spica, her spirit. She would summon all of what she needs; including her weapons. It would always accompany her, wherever she goes." Koi continued as he started closing the suitcase "Rest well my dear," and the suitcase is closed, "because a huge battle is waiting upon you." He finished coldly.

* * *

"_**I never thought it'd turn out like this." – Rock, the Maiden of the Night**_

* * *

Please Review^^ so I can improve on the next chapter~


End file.
